My Sweet Prince
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Legolas has a crush on Frodo, who is oblivious. Luckily, he has Sam on his side. Frodo/Legolas slash! Song inspired, matchmaking, one-shot.


**Title:** My Sweet Prince

**Summary:** Legolas has a crush on Frodo, who is oblivious. Luckily, he has Sam on his side.

**Warnings:** Slash, obliviousness, matchmaking

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just barrowing them.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by the song My Sweet Prince by Placebo.

**Pairing:** Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf

**Wordcount:** 1, 052

**One-Shot**

"I think you've got a secret admirer, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered in his ear, nudging his shoulder, trying to get his attention, which seems to have been wondering as of late.

He blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry, Sam! What were you were saying?"

Sam looked concerned for a moment, then amused, and repeated in a whispered tone again, "I said, I think you've got a secret admirer, Mr. Frodo."

"Huh?" he asked, not understanding why Sam would say such a thing, since obviously none of his companions were interested him in that way.

Sam chuckled, "You really are oblivious to his affections for you, aren't you?"

"He, Sam? I don't know what you're talking about," he pouted, trying to defend himself.

"Of course you don't, but I wouldn't let him hear you say that. You wouldn't want to go hurting his feelings unnecessarily now would you?"

"Who's feelings, Sam? You're not making any sense." He really didn't know what Sam was talking about, and was getting frustrated because of it.

Sam rolled his eyes, pointing a finger in the direction Legolas headed earlier in the woods to try and catch them something for super. "I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is looking."

Frodo snorted, "You're crazy! There's no way Legolas could feel that way about me."

"And why not? You're quite a catch if I do say so myself. I happen to think you're lucky to have caught the attention of such a handsome Elf."

Frodo sighed, "Even if you're right, Sam. He's royalty. And I'm just a small Hobbit from the Shire. It wouldn't be proper."

"Who says so?"

Frodo opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find a good one, so closed it.

"What should I do about it, Sam?" He asked his best friend for his advice. He wasn't sure if he was interested in Legolas that way, and didn't want to hurt the Elf' feelings.

Sam smiled, "Well, you should start by letting him know you're interested in him too. You are aren't you?"

Frodo nodded, "I'm not sure, but I must admit that he's gorgeous. And I would love to get to know him better. Maybe."

"I thought so," Sam replied knowingly, and winked at him.

Unknown to the two Halflings, the topic of their conversation had just come back carrying their supper, and was glaring in their direction. He didn't like how close Sam always seemed to be with his current and secret crush. Trying to hide jealousy now, he made his way to Aragorn, who took his kill and made his way towards the fire.

"Good kill, Legolas! And quick too. I must say it's a new record for you," his mellon nin complimented. He managed a small smile.

"Thank you, Aragorn. It's good to know that my bow is appreciated by someone around here," he thanked a little bitterly, before turning his attention back to Frodo and Sam, whom were still in deep conversation, and he clenched his fists angrily at his sides. They were whispering, so he couldn't hear what they were saying, which aggravated him even more.

_'Why can't you see me, Frodo?' H_e asked silently, wanting desperately to have the ring bearer' attention, and his love.

The next day when the Fellowship stopped for a small break, Frodo decided to take Sam's advice to heart, and approached Legolas, who he couldn't help but notice looked sad about something

He didn't the emotion looked right on such a lovely and fair face.

"Legolas?" he asked, wanting to know if he was alright.

The Elf look down at him, and Frodo thought he saw a flicker of hopelessness in those amazing grey-blue eyes of his.

He didn't like it.

He looked back at Sam for help, but his gardener just gave him a look of encouragement, before continuing his chat with Gimli.

Frodo sighed, trying to gain his courage, and looked back up at Legolas.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

Legolas frowned, "I think you're right."

Frodo smiled, "Not here. Come with me." He took Legolas by the hand and led him someplace more private, and leaned heavily against a tree, wondering where he should start, but couldn't find the words he was searching for. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist for a hug. Hobbits showed their feelings more by their actions then words anyway. He felt the Elf stiffen, but eventually relaxed and actually held him back.

"Does this mean you see me now, Frodo Baggins?" Legolas questioned, kneeling down in front of him so that they were almost face to face.

Frodo's breath caught in his throat and nodded.

"Yes, I've been a fool for not seeing you earlier my love! Luckily, Sam's more observant then I am," he chastised himself and thanked his best friend at the same time. After all, if it weren't for him figuring out Legolas had a crush on him, he wouldn't be holding this remarkable being right now.

He framed Legolas' face with his hands, and leaned forward to press his lips against his deliciously delicate ones. Legolas moaned appreciatively, making Frodo feel more bold, and he pulled away, only long enough to catch his breath, and then attacked the Elf's neck with his mouth, sucking it. He wanted to mark him as his own. He needed to. He needed to know something was his to help him resist the temptation of taking the ring for his own.

Legolas moaned louder, laying down on his back, so that Frodo was on top, and let the Halfling have his way with him.

"You're my, Sweet Prince now," Frodo declared possessively, lifting himself up in order to observe his handy work on the his Elf's skin with satisfaction.

Legolas nodded, looking a little dazed, and surrendered, "All yours, Melleth Nin."

Frodo smiled, bending down to capture those delicious red lips with his own again.

He really must remember to thank Sam for his advice later.

**The End**

Any feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
